iCan't Catch My Breath
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: Freddie learns that, on top of regular busy teenage life, he has asthma. What happens when a new member is added to the Shay family? Some Seddie fluff.
1. Riding Home With Taryn

Hey frans! BananaPudding here! Alright, so I thought since you guys have been great sports at clicking that little review button at the bottom of the page, you deserve a multi-chapter fic. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, there would be so much Seddie, you'd explode.

* * *

ICan't Catch My Breath

Chapter One

Riding Home With Taryn

I high-fived my AV buddies as I exited Ridgeway High School. Taryn's mom offered to drive me home, so I took the offer.

The Spiller's car smelled of cinnamon and Mrs. Spiller's perfume. I sat nervously in the left backseat, trying to avoid meeting Taryn's eyes. She was the girl I recently had a crush on. Her jet black, curly hair fell to the small of her back, and her green eyes smiled. I felt my face go hot at the thought of her beauty.

"So………….." Taryn started. Her mom just sat quietly in the front seat. She believed talking was unnecessary while driving.

"So what?" I asked like an idiot. I mentally slapped myself. Hard.

"Ok. I can't not say anything about it anymore. What's the deal with you and Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't feel any tension between the two of you."

It took me about two seconds to reply.

"I hope you don't find me rude, but there is no way I would ever even _consider liking that putrid, aggressive, abusive, abrasive, disgusting, unappealing, blonde-headed demon in my lifetime."_

_She paused, taken aback by the force I used on my words._

"_Harsh."_

"_Yeah? Well, so is she!"_

_She paused again, looking more hurt this time._

"_I'm sorry, Taryn. It's just she can get me so angry sometimes. I've gotten better at pushing it aside, I really have. But I didn't mean to take this out on you. It was an innocent enough question. I wont ever…."_

"_Freddie!" Taryn shouted, then laughed. "It's ok."_

"_We're here. Bye Freddie," Mrs. Spiller said, finally talking once we had come to an abrupt stop._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Spiller," I said, stepping out of the car._

'_No problem."_

_I gave a short wave as they drove off and sighed. Yet another girl that thought I liked Sam. I walked through the doors of Bushwell Plaza and up the stairs to Carly's apartment. At least there, people wouldn't suspect things like me liking Sam._

* * *

_Well, whaddaya think so far? Hopefully you like it. I got the idea from the story Breathe. Right now, I can't think of the author's name, but I suggest you read it if you like this. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but they're around 15-16, sophomore for this story. Sorry (again) that this is so short. I plan for my other chapters to be longer. As always, please click that delightfully tasteful green and white button. =) _


	2. A New Addition

Hey again! So I got some great reviews on my last chapter, so I decided I'd continue. Here it is for your enjoyment, chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Sorry. I don't own iCarly. I can't control how big of a nerd Freddie is.

* * *

ICan't Catch My Breath

Chapter Two:

A New Addition

As I entered Bushwell's lobby, I found the grungy, unshaven crazy whom we like to refer to as Lewbert. He munched sloppily on some unidentifiable thing with a tail slapped between two slices of bread. Spewing bits of the food and saliva, he screamed at me.

"AUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST MOPPED IN HERE!!!!"

"Nice to see you, too," I replied as I made my way to the stairs. About two flights up, I could still here him myeh-ing about his now dirty floor.

By the time I reached my destination, I was a bit winded. Man, I really needed to start working out! Without knocking, I let myself into the Shay apartment.

Carly and Sam sat on the couch watching Girly Cow and discussing Todd Phillips.

"What's up, chickaladas?"

"Hey Freddie," Carly responded.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"I can't see!" Sam screamed frantically.

"What do you mean?" Carly became frantic as well.

"It's the boy! He blinded me with his ugliness!"

Both Carly and I glared at the blonde-haired girl. She just laughed.

"Oh come on! It's funny!" Sam laughed.

"Haha. So hilarious," I stated, sarcasm filling my voice. I walked over to the couch, sitting between the two girls. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Carly said.

"Just talking about how much hotter Todd Phillips is than you." Leave it to Sam to jab at me.

Before we could continue our conversation, Spencer ran through the door.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never believe what I got!" He sounded more like a five-year-old than a man in his mid-twenties.

"What?" Carly questioned excitedly.

That's when Spencer pulled out brown, whimpering ball of fur.

Carly freaked. "You got us a Pomeranian?!"

"Yep!"

"Aww!!! What's his name?"

"Shaggy. You like him?"

"Of course I do." Carly took the puppy and softly petted it.

Sam and I both reached out to pet it, too. At the same time. Our hands brushed and we quickly pulled away, waited, then went to pet Shaggy again.

Then I sneezed.

"Bless you," Spencer said.

But this wouldn't be the worst of my problems………….

* * *

Ok, this was short chapter too. Sorry. I'm working really hard. I hope you guys all like it. Thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten. What did ya think of that cute lil' Seddie moment? I'm not sure if I want it to be any pairing at all right now. I will put my foot down and say sorry, but I'm not writing Creddie. So should I continue with the Seddie? You tell me. So what do you think will happen next? R&R. Ily, guys. 3 =)


End file.
